


You Make Everyday (Feel Like It’s Christmas)

by seekrest



Series: Merry and Bright [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Grandma May vs. Grandpa Tony (in good fun), Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker is a Good Dad, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, inspired by a Friends episode, literally an excuse to write one big happy family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21706528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekrest/pseuds/seekrest
Summary: Peter can hear the cars drive up as Michelle speaks, hearing two distinct voices grumbling from separate vehicles as they park.The realization that Michelle had crawls over him, sighing as he closes his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.“Tell me you guys didn’t actually go through with your stupid bet.”“Okay,” Tony responds, Peter opening his eyes to glare at him as he hears the car doors shut outside, “we won’t tell you.”
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Merry and Bright [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559587
Comments: 42
Kudos: 332
Collections: Peter Parker is a Good Dad





	You Make Everyday (Feel Like It’s Christmas)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frostysunflowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostysunflowers/gifts).



> Merry Christmas to the FRIENDS fan that loves happy families!! Hope you enjoy this little slice of life <3

“This is a bad idea,” Michelle whispers, Peter adjusting his hold of Ben as they walked toward the cabin’s front door. 

“It’ll be fine, MJ. You worry too much.” Peter brings his attention back to Ben, talking in a high pitched voice that makes Michelle roll her eyes. “It’s gonna be great, isn’t it Ben?”

Ben babbles something completely incoherent as Peter grins, seeing the smirk on Michelle’s face.

“See? Our kid’s a genius. Already agrees with me.”

“Our kid won’t stay a genius if you keep talking to him like that. Come on Pete,” Michelle says, walking up the stairs to the cabin’s deck, “talk to Ben like he’s a _person_.” 

“I _do_ ,” Peter frowns, Ben mirroring the action with his lower lip, “I just like seeing the look on your face when I sound _like this_.”

Michelle rolls her eyes again, Peter seeing the slight smile on her lips as she goes to knock - only for the door to swing wide open, Tony’s hands extended as he takes in the three of them.

“Kid! My favorite Parker! Come in!” He winks at Michelle, Peter glaring at Tony as he says, “Oh hey Pete, you can come in too.”

“Ha ha,” Peter says as he walks in, Michelle laughing as she follows behind, “Wasn’t funny the first fifty times. Still isn’t funny now.”

“I don’t know, Pete,” he hears May’s voice before he sees her, lifting his head up to see her warm smile as she comes to greet him, “that’s just how it is. You only exist now as my _grandbaby’s parent come here Benny boy._ ” 

May instantly devolves into the same kind of baby talk Michelle had chided him for before but Michelle - traitor - says nothing as she smiles at Ben and May, Peter letting her take Ben into her arms.

Peter shoots her a questioning look but Michelle pointedly ignores him, walking towards the kitchen to say hello to Pepper and Morgan, both of whom wave and smile to Peter. 

“How come when I married MJ, she became the favorite but now that we have Ben, she’s _still_ the favorite?” Peter asks, May bouncing Ben as Tony laughs.

“Face it,” Tony claps his hand on Peter’s back, tightening his grip on his shoulder, “you’re old news.”

“ _Great,_ ” Peter says sarcastically, both May and Tony laughing at his expense. 

“You know I’ll always love you Pete but this little baby right here,” May says as Ben plays with her hair, “is my entire world.”

Peter can’t help but agree, playing along as Michelle walks back into the living room - Morgan right behind her as he asks, “How do you feel about being replaced as the most loved Parker, MJ?”

“Replaced? I’m Jones-Parker for a reason. No one’s replacing me.”

“Damn straight,” Tony affirms, sharing a grin with Michelle as Morgan steps forward - throwing her arms around Peter.

“Well _I_ still love you, Pete.”

“Thanks, Mo,” Peter replies as he hugs her tight, her hair getting into his face as he says, “Glad to know I’m still someone’s favorite.”

Morgan steps out of the hug just then, the same stupid smirk on her face that so resembled Tony’s before saying, “Oh I said I _love_ you, not that you’re my favorite. I’d throw you in front of a bus for MJ.”

“Mo!” Peter feigns betrayal, the laughter around him filling the room as she continues, saying, “And for Ben? I’d do anything. Literally anything.” 

Peter doesn’t press it, knowing that of all the jokes his family could tell him - having people to fight for his son was the least of his worries. 

Morgan goes to play with Ben, Peter already knowing that May would hold on to him like a vise grip for the rest of the night - much to Tony’s mild annoyance. It was nice, having them all together - something he knows would just get more and more infrequent as Ben got older. 

Peter changes the subject, chasing away any nostalgia while he looks around in confusion at who was missing.

“Wait, where’s Happy?”

Peter watches as May and Tony share a look, Morgan snickering as she walks back to the kitchen. Peter waits, hearing Pepper’s sigh as Michelle looks around.

“Wasn’t he supposed to come up with you?” Michelle asks May, Peter studying her neutral expression as Ben wiggles in her arms.

She adjusts her grip, shrugging as if she was trying too hard to be casual before saying, “He was. He’s on his way, he was just uh, getting some things.”

“What could he possibly be getting that Tony doesn’t already have?” Peter asks, looking between the two of them as Tony starts to act fidgety, getting the distinct impression that they were hiding something. 

“You never know with that man. Honestly Pete, it’s a mystery. Who knows what Happy’s gotten into these days. It’s really—“

“Wait,” Peter can see some realization dawning on Michelle’s face as he looks at her in confusion - trying to understand the exasperated expression on her face as she asks, “Where’s Rhodes?”

Peter can hear the cars drive up as Michelle speaks, hearing two distinct voices grumbling from separate vehicles as they park.

The realization that Michelle had crawls over him, sighing as he closes his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Tell me you guys didn’t actually go through with your stupid bet.”

“Okay,” Tony responds, Peter opening his eyes to glare at him as he hears the car doors shut outside, “we won’t tell you.”

* * *

“I told you we should’ve gone to my parents this year.” Michelle whispers, Peter giving her a look as she holds Ben in her lab.

Ben was completely enraptured by the two larger than life costumed men in front of him - Peter wanting to laugh at how wide eyed his son looked at seeing Rhodey as Santa and at Happy wearing an armadillo costume.

“This is ridiculous.” Peter mutters, watching the two of them reenact the story of Christmas and Hanukkah respectively - the rest of them crowded around Tony’s couch.

It had started off as a drunken bet during the Fourth of July, May already planning what outfit to get Ben for his first holiday season and debating what Hanukkah joke she should plan for this year - something of a tradition that she’d started with Peter. 

Peter liked celebrating Hanukkah, for the tradition and how it reminded him of Ben, but also for the fact that the few memories he had of his parents revolved around it - remembering lots of food, presents and his mom’s laughter.

The idea of giving Ben the chance to be connected to the grandparents he’d never get to meet meant a lot to Peter, though he’d wondered at the time how much in demand Hanukkah onesies would be in July - much less why it had to be decided when he was barely two months old. 

Tony had been seemed mildly disappointed they wouldn’t be doing Christmas, something that Peter had _also_ enjoyed from holidays that he and May would spend with Ned and his family over the years - especially since Christmas Day didn’t always coincide with their own celebrations. 

It was something he’d gotten used to, being around Tony for as long as he did - a man who freely gave gifts year round but seemingly lost his shit with the excuse of a holiday season. 

When it came down to it, Peter was down for both - Michelle not really caring either way, holding Ben as he slept while they chatted about it.

But the conversation turned into a _thing_ , as it always did with May and Tony - a friendly rivalry that in the grand scheme of things really didn’t make any sense.

Christmas. Hanukkah. They didn’t even fall on the same time Peter had thought as May and Tony went back and forth. Somehow the conversation transformed into a bet, one that Peter wasn’t really aware of the details and had no desire to know.

Only now Peter wished he had, considering the ridiculous costumed get ups he was now watching Rhodey and Happy wear - something he’d comment more on if he knew Michelle wouldn’t reference his own spandex side job. 

From what little he gathered - and Peter was _intentionally_ avoiding knowing the details as much as possible - it had to do with a recreation of a _Friends_ episode, something that Peter had said was over thirty years old by this point and didn’t need to be brought back.

Both May and Tony had been mildly scandalized at that but the bet remained - now sitting there with his arm around Michelle as they played their bit parts, waiting for the stories to be over so they could get to the point.

“And _that’s_ the story of how the Maccabees… uh, what did they do again, May? Sorry.” Happy turns to face her only for his costume to bump Rhodes, Peter holding back a laugh as Rhodes closes his eyes.

“Man, if you hit me one more time.”

“I can’t _see_ in this thing, Jim. I have no depth perception.”

“I’m saying—“

“It’s okay, we’re fine. Story time’s over.” Tony interjects, Pepper laughing as she nudges Peter.

“Did you ever expect this to be your life?”

“I’m not convinced it is, Pep. Please tell me when this is over.” 

She grins, Peter hearing Michelle and Morgan laugh - his attention brought back to Rhodes and Happy - both trying unsuccessfully to scoot back in the living room.

“Alright, moment of truth, May. You ready?” Tony asks, Peter hearing May’s scoff from the other room.

“Born ready. My grandson knows who to choose.” May looks proud of herself, Peter’s heart still warming even as he feels the eye roll that he so badly wants to give at how silly this scheme was. 

“ _Our_ grandson absolutely does.” Tony replies, Peter now letting his eyes roll so hard it almost hurt as he whispered to Michelle.

“My family’s so fucking weird.”

“You’re not wrong there.” She huffs, leaning forward to place Ben on the ground - readying him to crawl.

Before she lets him go, Michelle looks to both and May and Tony. “For the record, I don’t appreciate Ben being used in whatever bet you guys have over who is the best grandparent or whatever. You do realize he has a whole other set right?”

“Oh sweetheart, you know this isn’t really about Ben.” May is quick to affirm, Tony being just as insistent. 

“Friendly wager between May and I. This is just a game. We love Shannon and Lisa. You and Ben, loved equally, no matter what happens.”

Peter throws a hand up, Morgan laughing aloud as he says, “ _Hello_?”

The room laughs at that, even Peter breaking out into a smile until Happy speaks up, dancing around uncomfortably. 

“Can we hurry this up? This suit is uncomfortable and I’m not sure who’s been in it before.”

“You _rented_ it?” Rhodes, Tony and Pepper ask simultaneously, hearing Morgan, May and Michelle laugh harder as Happy sighs.

“It’s not like I’m planning on doing this again next year.” 

He frowns, sending an almost pleading look towards May. “We’re _not_ doing this every year right?”

“We’ll see Hogan, just stand still.” Tony waves his hand, Peter looking over to Michelle who still held a wiggling Ben in her arms.

“So what’s the game plan here?” She asks, setting him down on the floor as Tony motions for her to let him go.

“Set him down and let him run wild. Whoever he goes to, wins.”

“What baby is ever going to willingly want to crawl to a freaky armadillo person?” Morgan snorts, Peter watching as Pepper shoots her a look.

Tony seems pleased at that, doing a two fingered salute. “And that kid, is why I’m gonna win.”

“In your dreams, Stark. My precious baby boy knows how to make his grandma happy.” May smiles brightly at Ben who babbles, reaching towards her until Tony extends out a hand.

“Uh uh uh, no influencing the baby.” He motions towards Michelle again.

“Let’s get this thing going.”

Peter applauds Michelle’s restraint, watching her cool expression as she starts to play into the bit - sneaking a glance between the two of them before she says, “Okay you ready?”

They both nod, Peter sighing in exasperation as the whole room leans in.

“On your mark, get set, go.” Michelle let’s Ben go, Happy and Rhodes both extending their hands out to him.

The room is silent - Peter hearing Morgan hold back a laugh as Ben puts his hand in his mouth, looking around the room. 

He watches as Ben takes a tentative crawl towards Rhodes, hearing Tony’s heartbeat start to race as the man tenses - only for it to stutter as Ben leans towards Happy, hearing May’s sharp intake of breath.

“This is ridiculous.” Peter whispers, the whole room shushing him as Ben looks around, completely confused at everyone’s quiet stares.

He blinks, babbling slightly as he looks to Michelle and Peter - only to get back on all fours to start to crawl, hoisting himself up on Peter’s legs.

The whole room gasps as Ben babbles more, reaching for Peter as he stands on wobbly legs.

“Oh my God!”

“Has he ever done that before?”

“Pep, get the camera!”

Peter immediately goes to reach for Ben to pick him up, only to be yelled at to stop - the room erupting into slight chaos at Ben’s new trick.

“Oh my _God_ he’s standing! Happy look, he’s standing!”

“I see it, May. Get this stupid costume off me—“

“ _Stop_ bumping into me, Hap.” Rhodey proclaims, Peter laughing as he holds on to Ben’s little hands. Michelle leans over to him - whispering as softly as she can, knowing Peter can hear. 

“Should we tell them that Ben stood up today before we left?”

Peter snickers, shaking his head as Ben continues to babble before whispering back, “Nah, let them have the moment.”

He kisses her, feeling the smile on her lips as Ben begins to squeal, eager for Peter to pick him up as he bobs up and down.

“ _You love daddy most, huh?”_ Michelle asks Ben, using the same voice she’d teased him about earlier - Peter laughing as he raises an eyebrow.

“Shut up.” Michelle shoots him a look, seeing the glimmer of mischief in her eye as Tony and May crowd around them, trying to take a picture of a now wiggling Ben. 

Peter smiles at her then to his son, seeing the wide smile on his face as his family crowds around him - whatever bet they’d planned long-forgotten.

Ben babbles at the two of them, Peter’s heart soaring as he reaches down to grab him - ignoring the pleas of May and Tony just for a moment, kissing him on the forehead before saying, “Yeah he does.”

Ben laughs as Peter smiles, turning Ben around to face them for a picture - whispering as he helps him stand again. 

“And Daddy loves _you_ most too.”


End file.
